Heart on Fire (Klaine)
by twolefthands
Summary: Kurt needs to fall in love with someone to be in Broadway. Then comes Blaine, who teaches him the ups and downs of falling in love, real or not real. Sorry, I suck at summaries!
1. One, I Meet You

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Here's a new story from me (and it's not just a one shot thing!) and I hope you'll read it until the end. I would really appreciate everyone that will leave reviews and who would favorite and follow this story. And I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Thank you for understanding! : )**

**Here it is…..**

* * *

Kurt Hummel had never been this ready all his life until now. Smelling the fragrance of the script he was holding, he sat anxiously on one of the theater chairs, waiting for his name to be called. He can hear the petite girl belting Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" effortlessly and the butterflies in his stomach returned once again. Just as the girl's voice started to fade, his phone vibrated from his satchel.

_You're going to kill your audition! Love you! 3 – Berry_

Kurt smiled and kept his phone, getting ready for his big audition. He sat up straight and closed his eyes…

"_Imagine you're in a theater with a veeeeeeery big crowd," _he could hear Rachel speak in his imagination.

"_I'm in the front row with Finn and your future husband and he's carrying your favorite flowers, lilies of the valley. We are there to support our star as he debuts for the first time in Broadway. A few minutes later, the red curtains open and wow…my gorgeous best friend's angelic voice surrounds the whole auditorium. After his big opening number, he receives the loudest, grandest, and biggest standing ovation in history…next to mine, of course!"_

"**KURT HUMMEL?!" **Kurt's imagination stopped as heard his name being called with annoyance. He hastily grabbed his satchel and ran to the stage.

"Good morning! I'm sorry for the…inconvenience!" he spoke, his voice perkier and higher than usual. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of Clay."

"One thing before you start," the woman with auburn hair and wrinkles on her forehead said.

"Don't play as Clay. _Be _Clay," she reminded him, enunciating at the "be".

Kurt smiled and nodded confidently. He had been there and done that. He internalized for a few seconds and then started.

"As soon as I heard her voice, it haunted me. It haunted me because…" Kurt paused dramatically and walked a few inches.

He stopped and let his eyes tear up, full of emotion and longing. But he had to stop his tears from falling.

Control. That was one thing he was good at.

"It haunted me because I _**know**_ and I _**feel**_ that I am the one who really caused her death. _**I was there!**_ I was there that night when I could've changed her mind and saved her. But…" his voice faded.

Emotions, Kurt. _You are Clay_, he thought to himself.

He dropped to his knees as if he was breaking down. "But I didn't. And now…I'm left with the words…what if…"

Kurt paused and on cue, the piano's melody played. After four beats and a violin joining the piano, Kurt started singing.

"_What and if are two harmless words_

_but put them together and they can scar you forever_

_And now I bow to you because I've disgraced you_

_I saw the tears in your eyes but I just watched them fade away_

_I can't live like this, feeling like a dead corpse inside_

_And all I have of you is your voice_

_And I would do everything, anything, for you to_

_come back"_

Kurt perked up and faced the judges. They stared at him from head to toe, but Kurt couldn't figure it out if it's a look of approval or disdain. He flashed a small smile at them, hoping that they wouldn't read the nervousness that was inside him.

The man with square-rimmed eyeglasses and shiny head cleared his throat.

"You have an incredible voice, Kurt. Really, really impressive," he said, as the two other judges nodded, agreeing with his statement. Kurt breathed out, releasing the tension that has been blocking his windpipes.

But then, the young woman who looked like a combination of Megan Fox and Beyonce spoke.

"But, you were not Clay," she said, narrowing her eyes, as if challenging Kurt.

Kurt can't help but scoff. "E-excuse me? W-what?"

"You did well, but that wasn't just…I mean, you were clearly better than the others, but that's not…it," the other woman said to him.

"With due respect to your expertise and talents and fascinating fashion sense," Kurt began. "I believe you're…making a mistake! I-I memorized Clay's lines, I perfected my song….but, _why_?"

"You lacked…emotion and understanding of Clay's character," the man said.

"But didn't you see my tears? I was holding them back! Kurt raised his voice, unable to control his emotions. "Please, _please_ tell me what I did wrong!" he pleaded afterwards.

The one with auburn hair spoke. "No, son! You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that…." She hesitated, holding her temples.

The man must've noticed her frustration so he cleared his throat and spoke on her behalf. "Son, let me ask you something. Have you ever loved deeply?"

Kurt scoffed again. "Yes, definitely! I love theater, performing, fashion my family, my friends, and my work!"

"Oh, wait. I mean, have you _ever _been in love?" he asked him, narrowing his eyes.

Kurt was silent. That certainly shut him up.

_Have you ever been in love?_ The judge's words repeatedly ran inside his head, echoing and echoing, getting louder and louder.

Love? What does this audition have to do with love? Kurt got it, Clay and Hannah had a love that might have been. But that doesn't mean that the characters should have an experience in love! As a matter of fact, portraying a role of a lover by someone who hasn't been in love yet is a greater and bigger challenge, which can harness the resiliency of the actor. Kurt just didn't get why falling in love should be a criterion in this audition.

Besides, love is one of the reasons why a career can shake and fall when it's on the peak of success. It's a disgusting distraction that will transform you into a new person who's dumb, smitten, and positive all the time. Kurt knew he wasn't bitter – he just being realistic.

"No, I've never been in love," Kurt finally said and sighed.

The three judges looked at each other and nodded without speaking. It was a silent language that Kurt would never understand, but nonetheless perceived as something somehow positive.

"Look, Kurt," the Megan Fox/Beyonce lookalike began. "We'll be back here next year, you know that right? We're giving you time, then, to find someone who you can fall in love with."

"What? That's unfair!" Kurt shrieked. "That's...ugh!"

"Kurt, listen to us, please. We really, really _loved _you, and this…thing about love will be the chance for you to know and discover what love is. Go find someone who deserves your love, love him or her with all your heart, then come back here and be the Clay we've been waiting for," she reminded him.

"Is this is a promise?" he asked them, making sure of the possibilities of being in Broadway.

The man shook his head. "Son, we can never be sure of the future. But what we know is that either way this goes, you get something good in the end. Thank you so much, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled and stepped out of the stage. Maybe they were right. Maybe he really _did_ need a man in his life by now.

Since he got out of Lima, he was so busy concentrating on how to fulfill his dreams and aspirations that he forgot to have fun and get to know people here in New York – people who are driven, smart, and ambitious, just like him. Maybe they were right. Maybe it's time for him to look for someone.

He smiled as he walked through the streets of New York, ready for his new adventure.

But he certainly knew that he was up for risks, too. The possibility of getting hurt while falling in love.

Because he was fully aware that everything that falls gets broken.

* * *

"Blaine, hi! You're surprisingly early today," Michelle, Blaine's mother, greeted him as he entered the front door of their restaurant. Blaine smiled and hugged his mom.

"Well, there wasn't much to do at the studio today and my classes were early off so I had nowhere else to go," he replied and sat on one of the booths.

"Yeah, so… I came up with this new dessert today. It's called Berry Mix, I hope you'd want to taste it and see if we can soft-serve it to our customers tonight," his mother suggested.

_Kusina de Delicioso_ was Blaine's mother's baby, besides Blaine and his younger sister, Claire. Every week, his mother comes up with new menu ideas to introduce to their costumers the flavors of the world. Their desserts are the bestsellers, but what makes the restaurant big time is the weekly performance of Blaine. Nobody knew (except Blaine, of course) when he would perform, so his 'fans', especially the girls, would come every night to see if it was their lucky day. Blaine had this certain charisma that everyone loved.

Blaine wanted to breathe and that's why he had to leave from his internship early. Arranging the vocals was pretty stressful and his mind was already running out of ideas for their new client. He just didn't feel working today because he felt like he needed a break.

And going to their restaurant was his saving grace.

"Okay, Mom. Let's taste that Berry Mix!" Blaine clapped his hands, feigning excitement.

These taste-tests became crucial after Michelle tried making a jalapeno ice cream. She thought that the milk was enough to condense and hide the spice of the jalapeno and would just leave a minty taste, but she was hell wrong. After Blaine licked his ice cream, he was on fire, turning red and ran around the restaurant. Apparently, that was when Blaine started to ask what the new "invention" was all about.

"It's just an ice cream with Oreo cookies and strawberry syrup, that's all," Michelle said.

Blaine nodded and put a spoonful on his mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted _heavenly_! This should be definitely served later.

"Hmmm, there are nuts," Blaine informed his mother who was watching him carefully.

"Oh yeah, walnuts," Michelle said, agreeing with Blaine.

"Mom, you have to serve this later! This is would be a hit!" Blaine told his mother.

"Really?" she replied, grinning at his son.

"Really. You don't mind me finishing this, right?" Blaine asked.

"No," his mother responded. "Oh, I have to be back at the kitchen! Just stay there and relax."

Michelle walked off the kitchen and Blaine was left alone at the restaurant. He was tired, really tired for the past few weeks. He didn't attend his and Wesley's gym appointments, his apartment was barely fixed, and his body was almost giving up. He just wanted something. Or maybe someone, who can make him feel relaxed, chilled, and happy-go-lucky. He needed a free-spirited friend or a new hobby to do to make him feel refreshed. He needed an inspiration, or else he'd be bored to death in no time.

After a few hours of boredom and sighs, customers were starting to file in in their establishment. Blaine grabbed his apron and started doing his usual hobby in here – taking orders and serving them. It was nice to watch people have a hard time deciding what to eat but it was dreading if he was asked for a suggestion. He always preferred the sandwiches section because the food there was easier to carry and to prepare. People would often admire his good taste of delicacies and that was when Blaine would fight the urge to tell them, _oh please, I've tasted them all and I perfectly know what's horrible and heavenly!_

Tonight, though, their customers were boringly dressed. Most of them were wearing monochrome outfits, dull and tedious. Meanwhile, Blaine was wearing his hot pink socks that stood out among his maroon sweatshirt and purple skinny jeans. He looked like a sore thumb around their place, but it was fine for him. At least he added a little color in there.

Before he could walk off to the kitchen to change shifts with his younger sister Claire, he saw the next two people who entered their place.

_Thank God for additional colors!_ Blaine thought to himself.

The young woman entered walking hand in hand with a young man, who was unusually gorgeous and, Blaine had to admit, he looked more fashionable and stunning than the woman beside him. They both exuded a sunny disposition and Blaine found himself tying his apron again and approaching them, forgetting his paper and pen to list down their others. But he hadn't thought about it for now. All he wanted was to get close to the charming young man on the table near the glass window of their restaurant.

"Hi, good evening!" he greeted the two strangers, smiling brightly at them.

Blaine looked closely at the porcelain-skinned and glasz-eyed beauty right in front of him. He could stare at him for hours without getting tired.

But this guy made a face and laughed nervously. "Uuuh, we're not yet deciding on our food."

Blaine composed himself and smiled again. "Well, we value our customers here so…we approach them and we make sure we give them the best of the best."

The young man before him nodded, seemingly impressed. His friend mouthed "Charming" to him but he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, Kurt!" she said, rolling her eyes too.

_So Kurt was his name_, Blaine thought.

"Uh…I'm kind of watching my weight right now so, can you suggest something to me?" the girl sweetly said.

Kurt faced Blaine and apologized. "Sorry, she tries flirting with every single cute guy but has been with the same man since high school," he said, adding a wink in the end.

_Single cute guy?_ Blaine wondered if Kurt thought that he's cute. Well, he thought Kurt was…_Blaine! You're here to get their orders!_ He reminded himself.

"Um, to answer your question," Blaine replied. "You can try the sautéed tofu and vegetables with potato salad," he suggested.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "That would be great!"

Now, it was Kurt's turn. "So…how about you? Any strict food preferences?" Blaine asked Kurt who was still busy flipping the pages of the menu back and forth.

Kurt thought about it for a while, but then closed the menu afterwards, pushing it towards Blaine. "Surprise me," he said.

Blaine grinned. "Alright. A surprise then, it is! I'll be back in twenty minutes for your orders."

As soon as he entered the kitchen with a bright smile and an order slip on his hands, his little sister, Claire, raised his eyebrow.

"Blaine, your gaydar," she reminded her brother, who seemed very taken aback from her statement.

"What?" he replied, surprised at his sister's words.

"Someone must've caught your attention out there," she said.

Blaine gaped but shook his head in ridiculousness. "He's just cute, that's all!" he considered.

"Well, well, well. What did he order?" she inquired to his brother.

"Claire…that's our problem. He said I should "surprise" him, but I don't know how!" Blaine said, suddenly panicking.

He walked in circles around the kitchen until an idea came up to his mind.

"I know what to do! I'll make him his own dish!" he giddily said, his head suddenly full of ideas and thoughts.

"And _how _are you supposed to do that?! Blaine…just…give him your specialty!" Claire pointed out.

"Which is….?" Blaine answered.

"A song, you moron! I'll be the one to prepare their dishes. Go tune your guitar, find a good song, I'll play the drums, and we'll see if he's worth our music," his sister finally said.

Blaine hugged her and smiled. "Thanks, Claire! I owe you one!"

* * *

"So, how was the audition?" Rachel said, barely containing her excitement for her best friend's first Broadway audition.

Kurt swallowed hard and grimaced. "They liked me..."

"But?" Rachel asked.

"But what?" Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I know you. There's more than just _the_ audition!" she said.

"They said that I was….indifferent. No, they didn't say that! God, no! They just told me that…I haven't loved enough. I mean, I haven't experienced falling in love…yet."

"True," Rachel commented.

"And as far as they are concerned, that experience is really needed to fully portray the character of Clay," Kurt finished his explanation.

"Do you really want this role, Kurt?" Rachel asked seriously.

She, too, was aware of the things Kurt was capable of doing just to get the part, even if it means hurting someone along the way.

"Oh god, Rachel, I really do! I mean, I want it so bad!" Kurt said, giving up.

"So, what did they tell you that you should do to get the part?" she asked him.

"They said that I needed to feel what it's like to be in love in one year, just until I get to re-audition for Clay," he replied.

"Whoa, that's…" Rachel paused, not knowing what to say.

She wanted to say that it was ridiculous. That falling in love isn't a chore or an obligation, it was a feeling. She knew how it felt like to find someone special, because she had Finn. It was easy for her, since they were the high school sweethearts who found each other and never let go ever since that day when mutual feelings were confessed.

But with Kurt? Well, Kurt was definitely not hard to love. He was selfless, sardonically funny, and very good looking. But he was moody, overly-meticulous with his clothing choices, and too too intelligent that the pursuers who were trying to hit him on get intimidated most of the time. But Rachel knew that someone would love Kurt despite all his fetishes. She believed in true love because she was a witness of it. And somewhere deep inside her heart, she truly believed that Kurt was going to fall in love soon.

"Pretty harsh, I know," Kurt simpered. "But I've got to do it. Who knows? I might really fall in love and it's a win-win situation in the end!"

"Kurt…" Rachel began. "That's not what I'm considering. I'm thinking about what's going to happen with the person you should have to fall in love with! Don't you think it would be unfair for him in the end?"

"Ugh, I don't know! Let's just not talk about it, okay? "Kurt's annoyance dissolved and his mood thankfully shifted. "I got my first cheque!"

Rachel squealed and held her best friend's hands. "Oh my gosh! So…where are we going to celebrate?" she asked excitedly.

"I was thinking…we should go to -"

Their conversation was interrupted by a sixteen year old girl who wore the clothes Kurt couldn't possibly stare at.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, not noticing the trays she was carrying with her both hands.

"I'm Claire, waitress and brother of the annoying gay man who got your orders awhile ago," she replied, closing her eyes as she spilled her brother's pretty little secret. _Sometimes, you could use some filtering with your words_, she reminded herself.

"What?!" Rachel shrieked. "He's gay?"

Kurt was taken aback by the information. "Whoa. See, Rach? He's not worth leaving Finn for!"

Rachel smiled wryly, and Kurt knew what she was thinking. Before she could say anything in front of his sister, he turned his attention to her and smiled.

"So…let's roll this stuff!" Kurt said, fully aware that he didn't make any sense at all with what he just said.

"Okay, so… you have this tofu thing," she said, placing Rachel's order before her.

"And you," gesturing to Kurt and placed an unfamiliar dish before him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh, it's cordon bleu with risotto. It's actually the first time we're going to serve it in here," she informed him with a wink.

"Enjoy your meal," she said, walking off to the kitchen.

"Okay, this is getting kind of weird. First, she tells me that this meal that I'm about has never been served and second, she winked at me! Is she a lesbian or something?" Kurt asked, wiping his cutlery with his napkin.

Rachel laughed. "Two things. One, you were the one who said that you wanted to be surprised so, I guess you really were and two, what the hell? She's definitely giving you a sign!"

"A sign?" Kurt replied while Rachel held her temples. God, he was really damn too clueless about these things in love!

"He was giving you a sign perhaps, that his brother might actually…like you," she said softly, giggling.

"Okay, option one…check! We'll scavenge for some more!" Kurt chuckled. He was starting to doubt this plan but he shook this feeling off. He needed and wanted that role so nothing's going to stop him from getting it.

While Kurt and Rachel were halfway done with their meals, Blaine reappeared suddenly on the elevated platform at the front of the restaurant, composing himself while he situated himself on the middle of the platform, where the piano was placed on the center . After a few moments, his sister entered and sat on the drum stool, gripping her drumsticks, energized by the thought of playing once again for an audience.

"Good evening, everyone! Are you enjoying your food?" he asked lightly.

He received claps and howls in return, a sign that they were enjoying.

"So, tonight, I'll be singing again for you guys," he added and on cue, the squeals of the girls enveloped the whole room.

Kurt gazed at him from head to toe, taking in every bit of detail he could get. He wanted to know why the girls loved him, the boys cheered for him, and why everyone (almost including him) are awed and impressed by him. He dressed pretty well (point taken), he had those round hazel eyes that seem to scintillate, he wore this charming smile everywhere he went, and he was kind to everyone.

Kurt saw how he would open up the door for the customers, especially the women, how he would greet each and everyone with such warmth and comfort, and how he would politely escort them outside their restaurant. He was a kind man to everyone that made Kurt hard to assume if he was really eyeing him awhile ago or Blaine was just pretty polite to them. But he shook his head, thinking why he had to notice those things about him.

"But before we start," Blaine said, pausing when he saw his mother carrying a tray of desserts for everyone. "We've prepared something special for you guys. Don't worry, they're free! I hope you'll love my song as much as you'll enjoy those sweet, sweet afters."

Blaine positioned himself and started pressing the keys delicately. After a few moments, his sister started clashing the cymbals with her drumsticks, together with Blaine's melody.

"_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like the waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now._"

He stopped singing and together, Blaine and Claire played their instruments with force as they reached the interlude of the song. The other customers started standing up and danced on the middle of the place, their movements synchronized with the music the two siblings are making.

Blaine sang again, repeating those lyrics again and again with his sister adding "ahs and ohs" during the interlude.

"Come on, Kurt! Let's dance! You wouldn't want to be a buzz kill, would you?" Rachel loudly said as she stood up from her seat.

Kurt smiled and danced with his best friend, feeling and taking in the music, the words, and his thought of Blaine. He didn't know why he was part of his thoughts right now, but he knew one thing that was certain.

He was the one.

But Kurt didn't know if he used his heart or his brain to pick him.


	2. Two, We Form a Deal

As soon as Blaine and Claire dropped their final beats, everyone was cheering and raising their hands up in the air. Amidst the chaos around their store, he looked for one person – Kurt. There were many tall people inside and since he was a little bit vertically-challenged, Blaine tiptoed across the room, looking for him. But he was nowhere to be found.

He hurried to the table where he and his friend were seated before, pushing and shoving people out of the way, but he wasn't there too anymore. He slammed his palm on the cushioned bench in frustration. How could he let someone as gorgeous as Kurt get away? That song was for him! And Blaine wasn't done yet! He had two more songs in mind, but it was useless already – the boy he would be singing for was gone, and his motivation, too, was already lost.

That is, until he saw a pink folded paper underneath the one hundred dollar bill, assumingly left there as payment. But Blaine didn't care about the money. He grabbed the note and opened it.

_Keep the change. And I'm sorry for the rude exit._

_I'll be back tomorrow. – Kurt_

Blaine smiled and shoved the note down inside his pocket. He stacked the dishes where they've eaten and walked off to the kitchen, not forgetting his duty for tonight. He hoped his feelings for him can be stacked away too, just like the dishes.

* * *

"Kurt, are you sure you're going to do this?" Rachel asked his friend carefully, giving him some English tea.

Kurt closed his eyes as he sipped on his drink. He knew for a fact that he wasn't sure about his rash decision. He might meet someone better along the way – someone much more handsome, someone who's more talented, or someone who's more willing to be hurt, someone who's born a masochist. But when his mind lingers back to Blaine, he couldn't think of anyone else better or more fitting for him to fall in love with. Not that he would surely fall in love with Blaine. He just wanted to make sure that he at least picked a decent man to use as a way to get what the judges wanted for him.

"Yeah, what's the harm in trying? I mean, I can see myself falling in love with him," he shrugged and sipped some more.

"But you're going to use him," Rachel pressed, and sat beside Kurt.

"Then I'll tell him first that this is just a mission and then we'll see if he's willing," he told her.

"I don't know, Kurt. I just really don't know," Rachel said, standing up.

Kurt sighed deeply. "Me too. But I'm willing to try it out. Isn't this the protocol of loving someone? You meet someone, you like them, you love them," he said reasonably.

Rachel chuckled. "And you're known for always following the rules, right?" she said, teasing her.

"Well," he drawled. "Oh, shut up, Rachel! You'll be late for your internship! Go away!"

"Fine. Goodbye, Kurt! Text me if you need anything….or anyone," she laughed, closing their front door.

"I've got Blaine!" he said softly but with interjection.

Kurt couldn't help but go back to Blaine's big number last night. Clearly, his employer gained a lot of customers by just having Blaine around. He/she must be very lucky to have him and gain something from him, and Kurt knew he was just about to do likewise. He just wasn't sure how to do it.

He violently shook their living room's pillows, arranged them again neatly on the couch and sighed. He tended to be a neat freak when he gets nervous. It was still so early, but he was already consumed by his thoughts. He wanted to go to Blaine as soon as possible to get this over with, but he's afraid too. He was sure that they're serving breakfast there in the restaurant and he could talk it down with Blaine this early, but what if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed? What if he gets mad at him and won't allow them to eat there anymore? That, he wasn't sure about, but he can ask someone else to serve for them every time they're going to grab a meal in there. Kurt worried too much, so he decided to go there at lunch time. For now, he just wanted to clear his mind from all of his thoughts.

* * *

Blaine sighed inside the kitchen, rinsing the last plate. He checked his watch. It was already 12:26, yet Kurt was still nowhere to be found. He was starting to think that he was stupid for believing Kurt when his mother entered the kitchen with a smug smile.

"Honey, someone's looking for you," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked casually, as if he didn't care.

"He said his name was Kurt," she replied.

"What? Really?" Blaine surprisingly said.

Just as Michelle was about to reply, they heard someone singing with a piano accompaniment. Blaine hurriedly went outside the kitchen and was flabbergasted to see Kurt holding Blaine's glitter microphone, singing, while Claire, his sister, played the piano. Claire winked at him and giggled at her brother who was currently gaping.

_"Smooth talking, so rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cutie, he plays it groovy_

_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he says my name"_

Kurt looked over at Blaine, then back at the customers. He swayed with the beat, shimmying his shoulders.

_"He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one…_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one…"_

The regular lunch costumers clapped their hands and cheered as Kurt ended his song. Kurt looked around and when his eyes met Blaine's yellow-brown ones, he gave him his sweetest smile. He mouthed thanks to Claire and he approached Blaine afterwards.

"Hey, I'm here," Kurt said, adjusting the collar of his polo. He felt satisfied, refreshed, and pleased. It was nice to perform as a Broadway wannabe, but there was something so genuine when performing spontaneously. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Kurt liked the feeling.

"I can see that," Blaine replied, still surprised by what Kurt did. He, truth be told, didn't know how to react. He was amused by Kurt's voice, surprised by his performance, and just merely overwhelmed by his presence.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Look, can I talk to you?"

"You're talking to me right now," Blaine replied, looking at Kurt ridiculously.

"Blaine," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "I mean, properly. You know, during lunch."

"I was kidding, Kurt. Go grab a seat, I'll get our lunches now," Blaine said, walking away.

Kurt grabbed his wrist, turned him around, and smiled. "No worries, I've ordered for us already."

"All right then. I'll lead you the way," Blaine nodded and sat on a table for two.

"So, what brought you here again?" he asked Kurt who just down on the chair.

"Just…visiting you," Kurt replied aimlessly.

Blaine scoffed. "No way! We just saw each other last night and technically, we haven't been introduced properly and you're doing this because a, you like me; b, you need something from me; or c…. I don't know, come up with a 'c'!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Okay, look. I need to ask you a big, big favor."

"There you go!" he responded to him, folding his arms.

"I want to get this role and I need you to make it happen," Kurt said it like it was the easiest thing to do.

"Oh, so you need someone you can sing with!" Blaine figured out innocently.

This made Kurt feel guiltier than he already was. Blaine was a good man, even though he doesn't really know him yet. He had a little chitchat with his sister awhile ago, and though she could get a little biased because he's her brother, he could feel how strong Blaine's love for Claire is.

_"Blaine's a very busy man. He wants to do everything, from becoming the next Tony Stark to get his songs produced. But despite his busyness, he would always have time for me and my mom. Like now. He filed a leave just to spend time with us and to wait for you. You know, he's a good boy and he does anything for the people he cares about. So I'm warning you, he could get a little overboard, sometimes," Claire said to him before they performed._

Kurt shook his and went back to his senses. He needed to this. At least, for now.

"I need to fall in love," Kurt finally said, the lump in his throat almost clearing out.

"So why do you need me?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt made a face and flouted.

"Ooooh! So _you_ need to fall in love with _me_," Blaine said, finally figuring it out.

Kurt tapped the table with his palm. "You got it!"

"Ah, okay," Blaine said, nodding.

"What!? You're just going to sit there and look at me like I didn't say something to you?" Kurt said, his voice raising.

"Hey! That's a lot to take in. First, we've only met and this is getting kind of creepy and second, this is going to be unfair! Not only for me, but for the both of us as well. This is…weird. Really...weird! Why don't you look for someone else? Oh and third, even though I sort of like you, you just can't…_manipulate_ me like that!" Blaine already had a tone of piss and annoyance in his voice.

Blaine stood up, waved his hand and just wanted to get this conversation over with. Kurt was a jerk. Sure, he has met many of them, most of them here in the restaurant, but Kurt was the worst of them. Maybe it's because he expected a lot from him.

"Look, I know what you're going through," Kurt began.

Blaine turned around and stood across him. "You have no idea, no. Don't you even try me."

"I talked to Claire. She told me some stuff and I'm…willing to help," Kurt offered.

"How?" Blaine replied, as if challenging him.

"I'll be Claire's guardian angel or babysitter, whatever you call it. I can also work here, no pay, I'm fine with that," he said.

Blaine was impressed with Kurt's suggestions. Claire could use someone she can talk to besides their mother and Blaine and there weren't enough employees in there so Kurt could be a great addition to their life. But with what he's going to do with Blaine, he needed something more.

"Another thing," Blaine told him.

"What is it?" Kurt replied, looking directly at Blaine's eyes.

"You also get to sing here. Preferably singing duets with me," Blaine demanded.

"All right. I don't see any problem with that, deal," he said, extending his hand.

Blaine took his and shook it firmly. "Deal."

* * *

**Hi! I know it's a short update but I promise that it gets better after this chapter. It's the start of Blaine's "mission" and Kurt's "adventures" with the Andersons. I hope you leave reviews because that would really mean a lot to me! : ) Thanks for reading! xx ~**


	3. Three, We Talk About Trust

**DAY ONE**

_Trust_

"**I guess the best love is the one with an inexplicable reason."**

* * *

"Hey, Kurt. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Blaine asked, locking the cashier box and keeping it inside their storage room.

"Why, are you asking me out?" Kurt smirked, playing with him.

"No! Okay, what is your problem?" Blaine replied defensively.

Kurt chuckled. "I was just kidding, no need to get mad."

"I'm asking you a favor… It's for Claire."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, sitting on the bar stool.

"I might not be able to fetch her at school. Can you pick her up for me?" he asked, facing him.

"For you?" Kurt teased.

Blaine gaped. "Uh, no! N-not like that…I mean…"

Kurt giggled.

"What now?" Blaine glared at him.

"I know what you mean. Okay, I'll pick her up. Where does she study?" Kurt inquired.

"Do you know the school near the coffee shop? The one close to the library, too?" Blaine asked back.

"Of course, that snobby private school," Kurt nodded, rolling his eyes. Blaine looked at him ridiculously and straightened. "Um, sorry about that."

"It's okay? I guess?" Blaine replied. "Hey, do you have somewhere else to go to?"

Kurt brightened up, remembering his plans for tonight. "Yes! And I'm taking you with me," he was actually smiling.

Blaine made a face. "What?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "Blaine, please? We're friends now, right?" he said.

"I guess so," Blaine answered.

"Then trust me, okay?" Kurt made it sound like it was a request.

"Fine," Blaine said opening the front door.

Kurt followed behind and he watched Blaine close the store carefully. His mother was tired and when Blaine sensed it, he asked Claire to accompany her home. In fact, he already asked Kurt to leave since he was obviously bored, but he refused. Claire winked at him before leaving, as if saying "_take care of my brother"_. Kurt smiled and nodded lightly, agreeing.

He was taking Blaine to his other apartment. The one he kept as a secret to everyone, even to Rachel. He knew that in a few months time Finn would be moving in with them and even though he wouldn't mind that since he's his stepbrother, it would be rude to join them in the house. So he decided to buy a little spacious apartment and keep it to them, in case Rachel and Finn wanted some privacy. He didn't know what got into him, but he wanted to show Blaine the place. Maybe he needed someone who can evaluate the place or something. Kurt really didn't know, but he wanted to.

"So, where are you taking me?" Blaine huffed. "It's almost sunset, Kurt. The reason why we closed early today was because we need to set-up for this thing tomorrow."

They started walking along the sidewalk and hell, it was an awkward walk. Neither of them was speaking, both of them unsure on what to say. Kurt wanted to ask what was up tomorrow in the restaurant. Meanwhile, Blaine wanted to know where they're going. Both of them breathed out, neither of them noticing.

"So," they both uttered at the same time and they laughed together too.

"Um, you can go first," Blaine said. "I'm being a gentleman."

It took Kurt by surprise. "Oh, okay. So I'm…taking you to my apartment."

Blaine stopped walking. "W-wait. Kurt, I'm not that kind of man! Hey, what do you think of me?" he snapped.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and let him walk. He linked their arms together. "I am taking you there because you're my friend, okay? Not because I want to _do_ you. I'm not that kind of man, too."

Blaine sighed in relief. "Okay, my birdie is safe. Thank God!"

"Blaine, what did you just say?" Kurt scowled.

Blaine laughed. "Puns, Kurt, puns."

"Whatever," Kurt said, playfully rolling his eyes. "So, it's my turn to ask."

"What is it?" Blaine prodded.

"What's with the early closing of the restaurant today? What's the special occasion tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ooooh!" Blaine looked amused. "Someone rented the whole restaurant, including us."

Kurt's face lightened up. "Really? For what?"

Blaine groaned. "Prom-posal thing…yeah."

"Really?" Kurt asked, suddenly energetic and hopeful.

"What's up with the energy, Kurt? Trust me, the aftermath, especially the cleaning up part, is not very good," Blaine replied.

"Killjoy! Prom-posals are so awesome! What's the guy planning to do?" he pressed the topic more, really interested by it.

"Okay, the plan is," Blaine began. "The guy's going to sing, they're going to have a romantic dinner, and then they're going to dance. He told me it's a prom proposal plus a prelude to prom."

"That sounds amazing! Oooh, turn right," he informed Blaine, pointing his hand. "Can I help with the decorations and stuff?"

"Duh, you're working for us," Blaine stated the obvious.

"Oh, right. What's the guy planning to sing?" Kurt enquired.

"He said he was going to sing a romantic and acoustic rendition of 'You Belong with Me'," Blaine said, feigning impressiveness.

Kurt smirked. "Ooooh, unrequited love. But…a Taylor Swift song? I don't think so."

"What's bad about singing that song? I actually love that song!" Blaine said defensively.

Kurt snorted. "No offense, but there _a lot _ of better songs than that. I mean, there are lots!"

"Oh, yeah? Give me one, tell me!" Blain challenged him.

"Let's see…what about…'Dress and Tie'? It's about dancing and being with someone you like or love," Kurt suggested.

Blaine couldn't argue with the fact that that song was absolutely perfect for a prom proposal song. He loved singing that song whenever he was asked to guest in a prom night and everyone would dance to it. By the look of Kurt's eyes, Blaine knew that Kurt knew that he knew the song and that he couldn't think of any better.

"Okay, that may be the perfect song but it's his night! We just can't suggest a song and change his plans!" Blaine said, thinking about the boy's welfare. The proposal should be perfect, impeccable. Not because of the boy, but because of who he was going to ask.

"Anyway, why are we even bothering about this thing? Let's go walk faster!" Kurt said impatiently.

"He's asking Claire," Blaine said finally.

"What?!" Kurt shrieked.

"Yes, that's why I'm making it as perfect as possible, for my sister," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me? I didn't mean to be privy but, Claire's amazing and I always wanted a sister," Kurt said. "But... I'm sorry for being…yeah, you know."

Blaine shrugged and just smiled. "It's fine. And I guess you're right, we should sing 'Dress and Tie' together."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I didn't say that we should sing it."

"I mean, we could sing it. If you want to…" Blaine said, waiting for Kurt's response.

"It's for Claire..." he added in a whisper.

Kurt smiled. "That'd be great. We can practice later!"

* * *

When Kurt turned on the lights of his apartment, he wanted to laugh at Blaine's face – his eyes almost bulged out of his face and his mouth was widely opened that a swarm of flies can enter it in no time. He had to shove him away from the doorway to close the door behind him.

"Blaine, stop overreacting! Your face was adorable and now it's unflattering," Kurt teased.

Blaine turned one hundred eighty degrees and started walking around the house. "This is beautiful. Where did you get all these stuff?" he asked, taking note of the beautiful and intricate details of Kurt's secret home.

"Well, most of them were from my mother's collection and the others were from the vintage stores I picked up when Rachel and I used to live there in Bushwick," Kurt informed him.

"Okay, do you need help with the cooking?" Blaine asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Blaine, please. I know how to cook. I think I might be better than you," he winked, opening the refrigerator.

"Oh yeah, what are you cooking tonight?"

"It's a surprise!" Kurt excitingly said, in between opening and closing cabinets, grabbing ingredients.

"Tell meeeee! I want to know!" Blaine whined, resting his elbow on his chin. "This is boring, I want to help you."

Kurt faced him. "No, just stay there and be bored. I'll cook this on my own, okay?"

Blaine sighed. "Whatever you say, sir."

"Good," Kurt told him, without looking back. He didn't even notice Blaine drifted off to sleep as he waited for him to finish.

"Okay, it's now cooked!" Kurt said, turning around. But when he did, he saw a sleeping Blaine. His lips were slightly parted and his hand was supporting his head. He looked peaceful and Kurt liked it. But he was hungry, and he knew that Blaine was too.

He poked Blaine on the upper arm. "Blaine, wake up!"

Blaine sat up straight and looked around him. "Where am I?"

"Oookay, you're weird. Let's eat dinner, shall we?" Kurt asked, going back to the kitchen counter to get what he cooked for the both of them.

"I'm so hungry! And as far as I can remember, you said you prepared a special dish," Blaine smirked.

Kurt nodded and placed two plates on the dining table. "Enjoy!"

Blaine stared at the food in front of him – a tower of pancakes, strips of bacon, and two mango crepes.

"And you told me you knew how to cook," Blaine remarked, folding his arms.

"Hey!" Kurt hissed, sitting down. "I made them myself, okay! It took time and for the record, it's the first time I cooked for someone here in New York."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Sorry, then. I just expected something more, I guess."

Kurt got a pancake and cut it into pieces with his cutlery. "Why? Is it because of my high standards in fashion?"

"Maybe. Kurt, did you really make these?" Blaine exclaimed, seemingly surprised. "These are great!"

Kurt winked at him. "I can exceed expectations, you know that. Hey, after you eat, let's practice the song."

"But it would be midnight by the time I finish," Blaine said to him.

"Blaine, come on," Kurt begged. "This is for Claire, may I remind you."

"Fine, let me finish these three hotcakes, I'll help you with the dishes, and then we can practice," Blaine said.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs to check on something first," Kurt replied, walking away. He was a fast eater but ate with sophistication.

Realizing what Kurt had just said, Blaine dropped his cutlery and called out to him. "Kurt! You live two storeys high?"

"Three, actually!" Kurt screamed out to him in reply and chuckled.

* * *

Hearing Blaine's familiar footsteps, Kurt slightly adjusted his perfectly coiffed hair and breathed in and out. He never took anyone, not even his best friends, Rachel or Mercedes, here. His father has obviously been here when his mother left it for Kurt when he was young, but after Kurt renovated it on his own; he had never shown it to anyone, except now for Blaine. He decided to this because if he was to fall in love with him, he wanted to be his best friend first and he didn't want to keep secrets from him.

"Wow, how did you even get this place? This is like… one in a million!" Blaine bellowed. Adding, he said, "Oh, I didn't stay around much at the second floor, I kind of felt that this was more amazing than that. Clearly, I was right."

Kurt snickered. "Well, thank you. I'll tell my mom later that you liked this place. She saved it for me when she was young. She said she had a feeling that his son would be a New Yorker so…I have this now."

"This is so cool, Kurt! We can see the city lights and the night sky with stars here! This is just so perfect!" Blaine asserted breathlessly. "I wish I could stay here forever."

He crushed to one of the beanbags and looked at everything that he missed about New York. He remembered telling his mother how wonderful it would be to live in New York, with all the possibilities, the bright lights, and the beautiful sceneries. There was something magical about this place that Blaine wanted to seek.

But he lost his sight of New York's true beauty without him noticing it. The spark left him and instead bummed him into one of those people who had a basic routine in the city, working and working to live. He didn't appreciate the wonderfulness of Times Square anymore, nor the beautiful sights. But somehow, being here in Kurt's rooftop, everything he loved about New York came back. The magic of the beautiful city came back by just simply being there. By being here with Kurt.

"Whatever, Blaine," Kurt retorted. "I still have to talk to you about something so let's practice already!" he persisted.

"No, let me stay here first, okay? It's not every day that –" Blaine stopped talking when he heard the melody. Kurt started singing then and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"**Every night I walked the streets**

**Never dreaming what could happen**

**Sad and so lonely**

**I saw in the mirror my reflection**

**Staring back at me**

**I thought, will I ever find what I need?**_**"**_

Kurt was swaying to the beat of the music and sang the chorus. Blaine stood now, swaying too.

**But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie**

**And baby we'll dance through the night**

'**cause no one's got what we've got going**

**Happiness never held on to me**

**Until you had me see**

**That together we're just better off**_"_

Blaine moved around Kurt in circles, their bodies a few inches apart. Blaine swayed away and started singing his part, his brown eyes never leaving Kurt's azure owns.

"_Oh my heart's been tried_

_Time and again_

_Always thought that it was but _

_I see now just how wrong I was_

_No, I haven't known you for a lifetime_

_But somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me_

_Baby please_

_Don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight"_

Kurt danced towards Blaine, their shoulders touching. They unintentionally held hands, dancing with each other's support and singing the chorus together.

"_**But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie **_

_**And baby we'll dance through the night**_

'_**cause no one's got what we've got going**_

_**Happiness never held on to me**_

_**Until you had me see**_

_**That together we're just better off"**_

Blaine and Kurt swayed then he let go of Kurt's hand, making him spin around the rooftop, laughing carelessly. Everything in Kurt's vision became blurry – the lights were spinning, the stars shone brightly than ever, and he couldn't spot Blaine. He kept spinning and laughing until he lost his balance. Before he could fall headfirst on the cream colored tiles, Blaine caught him and laughed nervously.

"Okay, Kurt. That's official, we can't dance while performing tomorrow," Blaine said, helping him stand up.

Kurt broke away from Blaine and held his head, convincing it to stop the motion around him. "You're right. I was so dizzy. But now I'm okay. Thanks," he smiled crookedly, and sat on the silver beanbag.

"So, talk," Blaine said softly.

"What?" Kurt replied, barely hearing what Blaine had just said.

"Talk," Blaine uttered. "You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, yeah," Kurt chuckled and looked up the sky.

"What's it like to fall in love? I've never…really experienced it," he added shyly.

Blaine sighed. "Look, I know we had a deal and everything but let's face it, Kurt. You have to feel it. I can't just teach you how to fall in love and you expect to get it right. It's not that easy!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Tell me what you know about it, instead," Kurt smirked.

"No, you can't –" Blaine argued.

But Kurt stopped him. "Please, Blaine?" he said, looking at directly at his eyes.

Blaine could spend hours, days, or even forever just looking at those beautiful blue eyes. He didn't want to speak or move a muscle. He could just look at Kurt's eyes and forget everything. He could get lost in his orbs and he wouldn't know about it. Kurt still looked at him innocently, his perfect skin so unblemished and almost translucent like porcelain. His hair was neatly styled. Blaine wanted to stay like this forever, looking at him. Looking at Kurt, he felt complete.

_I could tell you more about yourself, Kurt. _"Fine," Blaine replied, finally giving him.

Kurt squealed in excitement and dragged his beanbag closer to Blaine's. He sat down close to him, their shoulders brushing against each other. Neither of them admitted the shivers they both felt, but no one wanted to scoot away either.

"Love is a silly thing," Blaine began, but Kurt commented before he continued.

"I agree," Kurt said.

"So you know a thing about love!" Blaine told him, feigning surprise.

"I've watched Broadway musicals, movies, and read books. I'm not that clueless, you know," Kurt informed him.

Blaine shook his head. "Then why are we having conversation again?"

"Because," Kurt reasoned out. "I need someone who experienced love! Not just a silly fictional character to teach me. Love is entirely different in fantasy and reality. Sometimes, happy endings don't happen in real life. What's most likely to happen is a realistic ending, happy or sad it may seem."

Blaine clapped his hands. "See! You know a thing about love, even if you sounded a little bit cynical."

"Not cynical, just being realistic and careful," Kurt reminded.

"Whatever you say, may I continue now?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, go on," Kurt smiled, crookedly.

"All right. It's silly 'cause anything could happen. Love has no boundaries or rules, if it's love, then it is love. But sometimes, though, people fall in love with each other but aren't meant to be together," Blaine told him.

"I know one! Summer and Tom, 500 Days of Summer!" Kurt exclaimed, like a five year old child reciting in class.

"That's right. So, one thing you have remember about love is, trust," Blaine said, enunciating on the word trust.

"Trust," Kurt repeated.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, just like awhile ago. Trust is when you depend on people to catch you when you fall, even if you're uncertain if they're going to catch you or not. It's a feeling of relief knowing that you have someone to run to, someone who will always be loyal to you, and someone who's going to love you. Trust is very important in love, Kurt. Without it, no relationship can survive."

Kurt wrinkled his forehead. "What about doubts? The cheating?"

"You see, too much of anything is bad. Too much trust, it becomes abused. Too much doubts, they cause break ups. You wouldn't want to be loved by someone who's always checking on you or who you're with, like a stalker or a groupie, unless you like to be treated that way. And you also don't want to wonder every single day if your partner's cheating on you. When you truly love someone, you don't need to cheat, you have no worries, and you're contented. Remember that," Blaine explained.

"More like a give and take?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "See, you're learning! That's good!"

"Blaine, that's like a basic thing," Kurt playfully rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you say so," Blaine shrugged.

Silence.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why me?"

"What why you?"

"You know, why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know, I just feel like bringing you here," Kurt said carelessly.

"Really?" Blaine smirked.

"Really," Kurt deadpanned. "I honestly don't know too, Blaine. I just…I just had this feeling that I needed to bring you here."

"Feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, feeling."

Blaine smiled. "Whatever it is, I like that feeling."

Kurt made a face. "I don't know about you, but me, I'm not sure of this feeling."

Blaine's simper faded and he looked at Kurt. He wanted to say something, but he just shook his head and looked up.

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath.

To his surprise, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed. "But whatever it is, I'm trusting this feeling."

Then Blaine's smile came back.

* * *

**That's chapter three, you guys! : ) I wanted to include the prom-posal thing here, but I wanted a Klaine scene...so there. Please please please a review : ( That would really mean a lot to me! : D Next update will be in two to three days. xx**

**Tumblr: hedwigshearstrings**  
**Twitter: chlarinemg**


End file.
